


emperor

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Violence, Mooshroom Hybrid Technoblade, Nonbinary Technoblade, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade, other shit that don't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: Technoblade was neutral on being the emperor, but he finds that sometimes, it's almost fun.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	emperor

It’s funny, Phil thinks, that no one actually knows shit about his little kingdom. He’s an emperor, for fucks sake, but his kingdom was rather small, he isn’t all that surprised. He honestly couldn’t explain just how many world events he’s unintentionally missed simply because he’s not been around to see it nor to know anything about it. It doesn’t help that he, himself, is an immortal being, one of whomst has rarely ever left his kingdom as of late. He’s not participated in any form of war, not unless he’d been snaggled into it by one of his many children. For the most part, though, he’s found himself staying out of everything. 

He has three sons and a child, albeit the “child” in question is nearing their twentieth birthday, having been crowned emperor just a week before. The three sons consist of his oldest, Wilbur, who has a son of his own, Tubbo, his second, and TOmmy, his final, just a year beneath Tubbo, seventeen and sixteen respectively. He loves the little family, as well as Niki, who seems to be close to Wilbur and a big sister figure for his son, Fundy, the eight-year-old loving her. 

Wilbur is his oldest, biologically so, the brown wings he keeps hidden away warm. He’s almost twenty-seven now and Fundy is his pride and joy, a mix of human, god, and shapeshifter. His mother, Sally, had been a shapeshifter and given that Phil himself was a god, well, it makes the boy a demigod by default, as it does Wilbur. Wilbur is a strong light, one Phil is glad to have, finding himself adoring the man despite his… less than good decisions. He doesn’t see Wil all that much now since the man has moved away, denouncing the crown and taking his son and friend with him, the three taking up residency in a town far away beneath another one of his son’s control. 

The second is Technoblade, the mooshroom and shapeshifter halfbreed not actually Phil’s biological son. Phil had never called them his child in any way, no, but the familiar bond was strong and Phil had denounced his throne to pass it to the teenager, who hadn’t known how to respond. He knows Techno has a couple of teenagers he’s unintentionally adopted, too, Ranboo and Purpled becoming Technoblade’s little shadows more often than not, the enderman and ghast hybrid bonding over the hatred of water and the other boy just becoming their little tag along. It worked in a way Phil didn’t entirely understand, but he was happy to see Techno so relaxed around people, even enjoying their company. 

The second last is Tubbo, yet another one of his adopted children. Tubbo ruled over a home far away, land claimed as L’Manberg. He’d been abandoned so long ago, but after the passing of their king and the lack of having any form of contact with the oldest, well, Tubbo quickly took the crown. In his haste, Phil’s youngest, TOmmy, had followed. The goat-hybrid child had enjoyed his time with his adopted father, yes, but it was nice to finally learn of his heritage, as well as form an alliance with the other. He even ensured Phil be brought into the worldly meetings. 

Tommy, the last of his biological children, was a shithead, Phil would admit that, but he was Phil’s fucking  _ baby. _ The last of his children, the brat of them. He loved the boy to bits and found himself constantly praising the other. He’ll admit, he had made it an unintentional problem in the home. Eventually, even Technoblade had said he needed to stop and get it together, especially given how it was affecting the family dynamic after his wife’s death. Yeah, sure, Phil babied him, but he couldn’t help it! Every parent must of babied their youngest in some form of way, right? 

Phil doesn’t know but he fiend himself sighing, watching as Techno, ever the prince that he is, make himself comfortable in the seat he’s been presented with, a red and blue set of eyes blinking slowly like a sleepy cat while they only half-heartedly listen in on the other’s conversation. World meetings could be fun sometimes, sure, but Technoblade preferred to ditch them in favor of tending to the kingdom. His adopted children are outside of the room, most likely sitting with Wilbur and Niki, maybe even playing with Fundy as Tommy probably lets the child play with his wings. Dream, Tubbo’s older brother, is arguing with the brunette while Captain Puffy has a soft conversation with Bad. Skeppy occasionally interjects on both conversations, Technoblade had noted, but he had yet to say anything as he watched the others. Connor is smiling, softly chatting with Quackity and Jack, both waving to Niki as she slips into the room, waving slightly before going to sit beside her wife, smiling at the woman and kissing her cheek. Puffy smiles in reply. There are a handful of others Technoblade doesn’t recognize, though, so he keeps his lips shut and sighs at Eret, listening to her babble on and on to a handful of others. 

Phil settles beside his emperor, legs folding beneath him and arms folding in his lap as he waits for the dust to settle. It isn’t settling, not at all. 

“You know, this is a shitshow meeting,” Techno says, his voice deadpan as a red eye opens to peer at the group. It momentarily stops their words and Phil becomes rather aware that Technoblade hasn’t actually spoken nor physically seen most of these people in his life. “Dream and Tubbo, you two are arguing over the same land. This isn’t a conflict for us to face. It’s a brotherly spat you two could have solved on your own. Bad could have easily handled this seven times better than either of you two have handled it within far less time. It took me days to travel here and within those days, even i could have come up with a solution.” 

“Your kingdom is tiny, Technoblade,” Dream states, pointing an accusatory finger at the hybrid, “You couldn’t have solved a food shortage like this.” 

“I live in an iceland with a few thousand mouths to feed, as well as my family’s own. The threat of starvation is large. It isn’t hard to find plants that grow within your area, nor to pay workers properly to build farms for both meat and greens without causing a horrid upstir. Distribute the food as is needed and attend to your kingdoms’ needs. It isn’t hard and it’s been centuries upon centuries since any form of conflict has occurred here.” 

“Yeah, bet you threatened them into submission, didn’t you,” Dream sneers, making the table stir. “I’ve heard they call you the blood god, do they not? Tubbo talked you up as all high and mighty, but you just seem arrogant.” 

Technoblade smirks and Phil has to withhold a snicker. “If you’ve heard tales of me, then have you heard how I got the name?” His eyes flicker towards Tubbo. “Have you told him, Tubbo? Of what I’ve come from and how I’ve taken to things? Have you told him how I gained my name?” 

Tubbo makes a little noise and shakes his head, slightly ducking it. “No, I didn’t tell him,” he admits. 

Phil does let out a laugh at that. 

“Then he doesn’t know about how I murdered the last emperor that threatened our kingdom? He doesn’t know of how I came out of the Nether as a child, a cold-blooded murderer with a whole dimensions’ blood on my hands? Have you ever wondered why the Nether is so barren? Why so many people say the land is cursed because so many bodies just showed up one day? Have you not heard of those who remains tales of a child who communicated with the dead and raised them to build a whole army?” 

“Bull fucking  _ shit,” _ Dream accuses. 

Niki and Tubbo both let out their own sounds, Niki’s a surprised one and Tubbo’s a warning bleat of sorts. “Dream, I really don’t think you should-” Tubbo tries, grabbing a hold of his brother’s arm and trying to pull him back into sitting down, “They really aren’t kidding about this.” 

Dream pulls his arm away and glares at his brother. “If Technoblade isn’t bullshitting, then he can prove it, can’t he?” 

Technoblade merely sighs and rolls his eyes at the arrogant ruler. “There’s a reason no one ventures to our kingdom, Dream, whether it be because our endermen are too docile and tend to frighten those when they just walk around them or because we host home to the most hostile mobs in one spot is up for you to decide, but there is so much more to this.” He straightens himself, raising to stand begrudgingly. His bones pop with the movement and the hybrid bends to pop his back. “Would you truly like to know just a peak of what happened, Dream? Would you like to see the carnage and remains of what I’ve left in a world that used to be my own? Are you sure you’d like to see what could happen if I were to truly lose my temper?” 

The other smirks and says, “You won’t do it.” 

Techno rolls his shoulders slowly and sighs, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. He passes his crown to Skeppy, who raises a brow at Techno’s soft, “Don’t let that fall, please, it’s a gift from my best friend.” 

“Uh, okay,” Skeppy hesitantly replies, confused. 

And that’s the moment Techno pounces, quite literally, across the table, leaping forward and grabbing the other’s head. He holds his palms to the man’s temples, not caring as he tackles the other to the floor. He’s thankful Niki and Tubbo both had the momentary insight to push people back so no one was hurt within the commotion. Techno can see the images flash through his own head as the god relays the information to their associate. 

The flashes of blood, the heat, the anger that had coursed through them when they were just five years old was fresh, seeing so many bodies making their eyes burn. They haven’t done a memory transfer in a hot minute, feeling their body rush with cold as they do so. The pink that lights up their hands has the voices screaming, screaming so loudly that Techno wants to choke. THeir body isn’t reacting well to the chat’s urge of influence and the wails of their thoughts is certainly rushing through Dream now, being projected. 

He pulls his hands back and while it was no longer than a handful of seconds, Technoblade can feel his body protesting. Phil wraps a wing around the other brings up a tissue to wipe the blood that leaks from their eyes in place of regular tears. They sniffle softly and pretends their head isn’t pounding in horrid protest. The voices are still screaming and they feel painfully overwhelmed as they pant, ignoring the horribly dazed mess that was Dream beneath him. He needs Phil’s help to stand up properly and leans on the other for support as Tubbo helps Dream, whose dazed state hasn’t faltered. 

“I could doom you  _ all,” _ Techno states, a sharp nail pointed at the other, “and it wouldn’t take but a singular  _ push.” _

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you,” Dream asks as he rights himself, “You’re not mentally fit to be ruler!” 

Technoblade smirks, leaning up off of Phil to clarify something. “I have control over a never ending number of dead souls that seek nothing more than blood thirsty revenge and have only lost control once in my life because of the brutal murder of my mothers, to which I came out with knowledge that no one else will ever, _ ever _ have, with their knowledge. I know what’s happening at all times because of them. I know that your father died of a heart attack because he was a shit ruler and drank so much that it should have been illegal. I know that you and Tubbo don’t have the same mother, that your mother loves carnations and would always put them in your hair and-” 

Dream tackles Techno, to which the man actually  _ smiles and laughs. _ He finds it hilarious as Dream tries to attack Techno. It takes nothing more than a slight half second of self control to have them flipped and Dream pinned to the floor beneath him. 

“Oh, did I not mention that I’m the best at hand to hand combat and that I’m versatile in damn near every weapon? Give me an axe and I’ll have your  _ head, _ Dream.” 

“I thought we agreed no more fighting at the meetings,” Bad yelps, almost sounding angry. 

  
Technoblade sighs and releases the other, backing off. He feels dizzy as he rights himself and he apologizes. “I’m sorry, Bad, I’m not aware of all of the newer rules. We aren’t exactly constantly invited. I’ll make sure to send the resources to fix L’Manberg’s food crisis once I get the chance.” 

He doesn’t even wait for their responses before slipping out of the room and relishing in the angry yells he gets at that. 

Techno decides that maybe he should go to these a bit more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> MOOSHROOM TEHCNO MOOSHROOM TECHNO MOOSHROOM SHAPESHIFTER TECHNO MOO-


End file.
